


Senpai Please tell me its not true

by jamesb497



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesb497/pseuds/jamesb497
Summary: Kasumi hasn’t seen or heard from Ren since they fought together in Sae’s Palace. She tries texting and calling him but gets no response. That’s when She heard the news that Ren was captured and had committed suicide.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Senpai Please tell me its not true

**Author's Note:**

> So while playing Persona 5 Royal. Sumire became best girl which was original Futaba for me, but within the first 2 scenes that she was in. she stole my heart. That and Her and Ren's personality just work well together. So I made this story. Hope you enjoy.

Kasumi had made it out of the palace and was now headed home. 'I hope that Senpai and his friends made it out okay.' she thought as she continued to walk down the street towards her home.

While walking home Kasumi got the feeling that something bad was going to happen, but tried to shrug it off.

When she reached her house she opened the door. Only to find her house empty. She walked into the kitchen and saw that there was a note on the fridge. It read Sumrie- Kasumi grabbed her head as she felt pain for a split second but as quickly as it came it was gone.

'What was that?' she thought as she went back to reading the note.

"Kasumi, we're going to be out for the night. I made you dinner and put it in the fridge. We'll see you tomorrow Love Mom." Kasumi read the note out loud. She smiled and put the note to the side. She opened the fridge and grabbed her dinner.

She was glad that her parents were going out tonight. They hadn't spent much time together like that since her sister passed away. As she began to heat up her dinner. 'Oh that's right I should let senpai know that I'm alright.' She thought.

She pulled out her phone and sent Ren a text. "Senpai I just wanted you to know that I made it home safe. And send." Kasumi finished her heating up her food and began to eat.

After she finished her meal. She looked at her phone and saw that she still did not receive a text from Ren. 'Maybe he's just busy?' she thought.

Later that night she took a shower and got dressed in her night clothes. She looked at her phone again and saw that there was still no message from her senpai. 'Maybe he was just too tired and is already asleep, yeah that has to be it.' She rationalized. But she still has that feeling from earlier. The feeling that something has gone wrong.

* * *

The next day she woke up and did her morning routine. When she checked her phone there were still no messages. 'Senpai.' The feeling that she had last night came back to her stronger.

"No he's alright I'm sure of it." She told herself. "Oh I know I'll invite him to lunch later today." Kasumi made her way to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. As she was eating she was looking at her phone still hoping that Ren would text or call her.

After she finished her breakfast she made her lunch. She also made lunch for Ren as well. Hoping that he would agree to have lunch with her. After she made her and Ren's lunches. She got in her uniform and started making her way to the station. In her mind she was hoping that she would run into him along the way to school. But as she boarded the train she still didn't see him.

When she got off the train she heard her phone ring and quickly opened it. Only to see that it was her dad. Telling her to have a great day. A little disappointed but texted back saying thank you and that she hopes that he has a good day to.

She made the rest of the way to school. As she reached the gate she saw Ren's friend Ryuji walking in front of her.

'Sakamoto Senpai.' Maybe he knows if something is wrong with Ren Senpai.'

With her mind made up she ran up to him and called out. "Sakamoto Senpai!"

Ryuji hearing his name turned around to see Kasumi running up to him.

"Oh Yoshizawa good morning." He Greeted.

"Good morning Sakamoto Senpai. Hey are you okay? You look tired." She asked, noticing the bags under his eyes.

"Oh yeah I was up late last night… Studying yeah that's right." He said. If anyone knew Ryuji well they could tell that he was lying through his teeth. But thankfully for him Kasumi didn't.

"Okay?" She said, a bit skeptical. "Anyway can I ask you something?"

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"Have you seen Amamiya Senpai? I haven't seen him since yesterday and he hasn't responded to any of my texts. Di-Did something happen to him?"

Ryuji took a moment to think before he answered. "No sorry I haven't seen him since yesterday, But don't worry I'm sure he's just fine."

"You think so?"

"Heck yeah, Ren's not the kind of person to be brought down." He exclaimed.

"Yeah you're right thank you Sakamoto Senpai. Kasumi said. They said goodbye and she ran ahead of him towards the school.

"Ren you better come back to us in one piece." Ryuji said to himself before he heard the bell ring. "Oh crap I'm going to be late." Ryuji then ran to his class.

* * *

When it was lunch time Kasumi walked towards Ren's classroom and opened the door. She scanned the room to try and find him, but couldn't. "Where is he?" she said to himself."

"Oh Yoshizawa did you need something?" a voice beside her said. She turned towards the source of the voice and saw that it was Ann Takamaki.

"Oh Hello Takamaki Senpai. How are you doing today?"

"I'm alright, I'm going to be busy modeling after school though. But anyway what brings you here?"

"Oh I'm looking for Amamiya Senpai. I wanted to see if he wanted to have lunch together, is he here today?"

Ann shook her head and said. "No sorry Ren's not here today."

"Oh." She said in disappointment. "I haven't seen him since yesterday. Do you know if he's okay? He hasn't been responding to any of my texts."

Once again she shook her head. "Sorry Yoshizawa, I haven't seen him since yesterday ether, But don't worry I'm sure he's just fine."

"Yeah your right." She wanted to believe Ann and Ryuji and there was something telling her that they were wrong. "Oh by the way do you want this Takamaki Senpai?" Kasumi pulled out the Bento that she made for Ren and presented it to Ann. "I made this for Amamiya Senpai but since he isn't here it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"Oh are you sure?" Kasumi just nodded in response. "Alright thank you." Ann took the bento box from her. "Say want to have lunch together instead? Ann offered.

"No thank you Takamaki Senpai. I prefer to be left alone for awhile."

"Alright if you're sure see ya." Kasumi walked off and Ann looked at her before turning to look at the bento box in her hands."

"I really hope our plan works. Come on Ren we're counting on you."

Kasumi walked towards the roof. She needed someplace to be alone right now. She opened the door to the roof. And walked and pulled up a chair and began to eat her food. She checked her phone hoping that she would get a message from Ren but nothing. Was he alright? Maybe he's sick or perhaps he was injured after they parted ways in the palace yesterday. Or maybe he's…

"No No do not go down that path." She told herself. "Senpai's fine he has to be." She decided to send him another text. "Senpai are you okay? Takamaki Senpai said that you're not at school today. Please just let me know that you're alright."

With the text sent she finished her food and walked back to her class and prepared for the rest of her day.

* * *

When the day was over. Kasumi looked at her phone and saw that there were still no messages from him., She sighed and walked towards the School exit where she saw Makoto walking out of the school.

"Oh Nijima Senpai." Kasumi called out to her. Makoto turned around to face her.

"Oh Yoshizawa did you need something?"

"Yes I was wondering if you heard from Amamiya Senpai? I've been trying to contact him and Takamaki Senpai said that he wasn't at school today."

"Oh no sorry I haven't heard from him since yesterday."

"Oh I see." She said a frown appearing on her face. "Nijima Senpai do you think that he's alright?"

Makoto did her best to put a smile on her face. "Don't worry I'm sure that he's just fine. I mean remember who we're talking about."

"Yeah. Your right thank you." Makoto's words had put a smile on her face once more. It was at that moment she remembered that she had practice today.

"Oh I need to be going. I have practice today goodbye and thank for for your time Nijima Senpai."

"Your welcome good luck at practice today."

"Thank you." Kasumi said then ran off towards the station.

Makoto watched her run off. When she saw her figure disappear. She dropped her false smile. "Ren I hope that you can convince my sister." She said to herself and began her walk home.

* * *

At practice Kasumi was having a bit of a hard time trying to stay focused. Her mind kept drifting back to Ren. When practice was over Coach Hiraguchi wanted to talk to her alone.

"Coach what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Kasumi are you feeling alright today?" Hiraguchi asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh yes I'm feeling fi-'"

"Lies!" Hiraguchi exclaimed, cutting Kasumi off and causing her to jump. "Look I've known you and your sister since you were both little girls so I know when something is wrong with you. So come on tell me."

Kasumi debated for a moment before giving up and decided to tell her the truth.

"Alright the truth is I'm worried about one of my friends you see I haven't heard from him since yesterday and all of his friends that I asked haven't heard or seen him at all either."

"And is this friend that Amamiya kid you keep mentioning? Hiraguchi asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Yes." Kasumi admitted.

"So let me get this straight. The reason you weren't focused today was because you were too busy worrying about your boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend! Coach it's not like that. I mean umm." The sound of Hiraguchi's laughter cut her off.

"Relax I'm only messing with you. But judging from that reaction maybe you do like him."

"Coach!" Kasumi exclaimed her face turning red as a tomato."

"Alright Alright I'll stop. And don't worry I'm sure that your friend will be just fine."

"Do you really think so?"

"Well I don't know your friend, personality, but from all that you told me about your "Amazing Senpai". I think so."

Kasumi felt her face heat up again, but quickly shrugged it off. "Your right. Thank you coach."

"Your welcome and I'll see you on the 25th for your next lesson okay?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good and say hi to that boy you like for me."

Kasumi left the building with a very red face.

* * *

When Kasumi boarded the train home she checked her phone again, but there was still no response to her message. 'Maybe I should try and give him a call when I get home?' She thought. When the train reached her stop she disembarked and walked the rest of the way home.

When she got home she entered and took off her shoes. "I'm home." she announced.

"In here Kasumi." the voice of her father Shinichi Yoshizawa called out to her.

Kasumi walked into the kitchen and saw both her mother and her father.

"Kasumi how was your day?" Her father asked.

"Oh alright." she lied. 'Except for trying to see if Senpai is alright." She thought.

"Dinners ready are the two of you ready to eat?" her Mother asked.

"Yes." both her and her father said.

During dinner the family discussed various topics while having the news playing in the background. "Breaking news The Leader of the Phantom Thieves has been caught." Kasumi dropped her fork and immediately turned her head towards the TV. All the other noise in the room stopped for Kasumi, she just stared at the TV. Her thoughts and heart racing.

'Senpai was captured? No No they're lying they have to be.' Kasumi just kept watching and listening to each piece of information. "We have breaking news it seems the the young man in custody has committed suicide." When she heard those words Kasumi felt her heart shatter. 'Suicide.' she thought. No No there's no way.'

"So they finally caught him." She heard the voice of her father.

"Is appears so, but to think he would commit suicide." Her mother chimed in.

Kasumi couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and told her parents that she was done eating.

"Are you sure? You only ate half your food." Her mother asked.

"Oh yes I'm sure. I'll be in my room if you need me." She gave them a false smile and walked into her room.

Once there she let her smile drop. Tears were at the brim of her eyes. 'Senpai no, no it can be true. You can't be dead.' She grabbed her phone and landed on his name. Pushing the call button. She called once, twice, three times. But each time there was no answer.

After the third time she let her tears fall. She lied here on her bed sobbing into her pillow. Her heart broke knowing that the man she loved was gone. Kasumi tried to deny it for months, but at this moment she knew she couldn't deny it any longer. She was in love with her senpai. And would never get the chance to tell him. "Senpai why?" For the first time since her sister's death she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Five days had passed and in that time Kasumi didn't do much. She did go to school, but did not have a smile on her face. When she was at home she did her best to put a smile on her face so that her parents would not worry. But even then they could see that something was wrong with their daughter. But never questioned her about it.

Everyday her thoughts were filled with memories of Ren. She couldn't even practice properly because she couldn't get her mind in order.

Today Kasumi was walking towards the school gate. Her frown still ever present on her face. 'I'm not going to be able to make it through practice today with Coach Hiraguchi.' She thought as she approached the school gate.

"Hey Yoshizawa!." A voice called out to her. She turned towards the source of the voice where she saw Ryuji running up to her.

"Oh Sakamoto Senpai good morning." The tone in her voice did not show much enthusiasm.

"Oh Morning." he painted still trying to catch his breath. The first thing that she noticed that she noticed is that he had a smile on his face. 'How can you smile knowing that Senpai is dead?' she thought angrily and really wanted to question him but she knew that this was not the place to do so.

"Anyway I'm glad that I found you. I have a message for you."

"For me?" 'Who would send me a message?' she thought.

"Yeah. Anyway do you know about Cafe Leblanc in Yongen?"

'Cafe Leblanc what does that sound so familiar.' "I've heard about it.'' she answered wondering where he was going with this.

"Alright well there's someone who wants to meet you there."

"Who?"

"Sorry, but they told me not to say. Anyway come on let's get to class." Ryuji moved past her and up the steps. But Kasumi just stood there wondering who would want to meet her and why the name of that cafe was so familiar to her. And then it clicked.

* * *

Flashback

It was a day when her and Ren were doing some training and when they were done they sat on a nearby bench and talked. "Hey Senpai where do you live?"

"Why do you want to know that?" he asked while adjusting his glasses.

"Come on tell me please." She pleaded hoping it would work.

"Alright fine." he caved "I live in an attic above a cafe."

Kasumi only let out a simple "Oh." before standing up and bowing "I'm sorry Senpai I hope-"

"Kasumi." he cut her off. Kasumi looked up only to see his smile. The smile that she didn't know why but made her heart melt.

"It's okay. Truth be told I honestly really like it there. And the best part is I get all the curry and coffee that I want. Another thing the owner of the cafe has his reasons to keep me there and not in his home. But Boss is a good guy and a great man."

"Oh Well I'm glad to hear it Senpai… Senpai what is the name of the Cafe?"

"It's called Cafe Leblanc."

* * *

Flashback End

'It couldn't be.' She quickly caught up to Ryuji. "Sakamoto Senpai." He turned to face her. "I-is it him? Is he really alive?" She asked. Ryuji could see in her eyes how desperate she was for an answer. But he knew that he couldn't tell her.

"Sorry, but if you want to find out then you need to go to Leblanc." He told her then proceeded to head to class.

Kasumi stood there for the first time since she heard the news she felt hope. Hope that her Senpai was alive only for reason to crush it. 'No there's no way. If he was alive then he would have responded to my texts or calls.' She got to her class and sat in her seat. Ryuji's words were still in her mind.

Throughout the day two sides were at war within her. One wanted to believe that her Senpai was alive and the other wanted her not to believe in fear that she would get hurt. But Kasumi decided that she needed an answer. She had time before she needed to go to practice. So when school was over for the day she was one of the first out of the classroom and on the next train to Yongen.

During the train ride Kasumi felt her heart beat faster with anticipation. When the train reached her destination she heard the announcer say. "Yongen-Jaya this is Yongen-Jaya." When she heard that she took a deep breath and disembarked the train.

It didn't take long for her to find the cafe. She stood outside the entrance. "This is the place." she told herself. 'Come on Kasumi you can do this.' She raised her hands and slapped her cheeks. "Alright." She grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Welcome." a voice that she did not recognize told her. She walked inside and saw 2 people. One person who she assumed is this "Boss." person Ren mentioned before. And the other was a girl who looked to be about her age. She looked to the chair next to the girl and saw a familiar talking cat Named Morgana.

"What did I just say?" The man asked the girl.

"Nah, Still fine." the girl replied.

It was then that she finally saw him. Ren walked out from behind the counter and into clear view.

"S-Senpai." She walked up to him hoping that this wasn't a dream or some cruel prank. "You.. You're not like a stunt double or something, Right?" She asked. Really not believing what she was seeing in front of her.

"Yeah It's really me Kasumi." He said the sound of his voice was like music to her ears.

Kasumi faintly heard Morgana talking in the background but she didn't really hear what he was saying. All that she could do was focus on the boy in front of her. "Senpai." She felt the tears in her eyes as she dropped her bag and hugged him.

She felt Ren stiffen at first from her actions and soon relaxed and hugged her back. "Boss can we have 5 minutes?" she heard him ask while she cried into his chest. She didn't hear any voices, only the sound of the door opening and closing again.

Ren pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. That's when she saw his smile. The smile that made her heart melt and smile of the man that she can now admit that she loved.

"Senpai, but how? I saw on the news that you died." She has so many questions.

"It's a long story and I promise that I will explain, but for now can we just have this moment?" Kasumi nodded and looked into his eyes. Kasumi then leaned in slowly closing the distance between them only to stop herself.

'What are you thinking Kasumi? You don't know whether or not Ren likes you in that way. Or if he has a girlfriend or not. Or if-.' Kasumi's thoughts were cut off and her eyes went wide when Ren closed the distance and captured her lips in his.

Ren felt her stiffen and backed away a bit. "Sorry should I not have?" he asked fearing the answer. "Ca-Can you kiss me again?" Kasumi shyly asked. Ren didn't need to be told twice. He moved in and claimed her lips for his own once more. This time Kasumi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Senpai I-I love you."

"Kasumi, I love you too." Kasumi felt so happy to hear those words.

"Senpai does this mean that you're now my boyfriend?"

Ren gave her his joker smirk and said. "Only if you're my girlfriend."

"Deal." They then broke apart.

"Oh yeah. Hold on." Ren quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed something before coming back down. "Here."

Kasumi looked at the object he was holding and it was the bento box that he made for him.

"What but how?"

"Ann she gave it to me and told me it was from you." Kasumi took the bento and Ren leaned in and whispered in her ear. "It was delicious by the way."

Kasumi backed away her face red and then she heard Ren let out a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked, trying to calm herself.

"Sorry it's just you look so adorable right now."

Kasumi felt her entire face go red and then Ren busted out laughing. "Senpai!" She whined which only made Ren laugh harder. Then the door opened and Everyone came back in.

Kasumi then learned that the two people from earlier were Sojiro and the girl was his daughter Futaba. Everyone sat down Kasumi and Ren on one side and Futaba and Morgana on the other. Sojiro made her a cup of coffee and left to get groceries leaving Ren Futaba and Morgana to explain everything to Kasumi. She offered to help them take down Shido, but Ren refused. Saying that it was too dangerous. Which she reluctantly agreed. Her phone then rang meaning it was time for her to go.

"Sorry Senpai I need to go. I have practice as usual." She said in a sad tone. She wanted to stay with Ren a little more.

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad that I got to see you." Ren took her hand and squeezed it, reassuring her.

"Alright I'll call you later. Okay? Oh and Promise me you'll be careful."

"Looking forward to it." And I promise."

"Don't worry I'll make sure he stays safe. "Morgana Said.

"Same here." Futaba cheered.

"Thank you Morgana Senpie, Sakura-san Please keep him safe." Kasumi walked towards the door. Then she had an Idea. She turned around and walked over to Ren.

"Oh and Senpai one more thing."

"Yes?" Before anyone could react Kasumi kissed him on the lips causing everyone's eyes to open wide. "That was for earlier." She said then walked out of the Cafe. Leaving a Shocked Futaba and Morgana and a stunned blushing Ren behind.

* * *

After Practice Coach Hiraguchi wanted to talk to Kasumi.

"You wanted to see me Coach?"

"Yes you did a good job today Kasumi and not only that you appear to be in better spirits than the last time I saw you. Did something good happen?" Hiraguchi asked

"You could say that." A smile was clearly presented on her face.

"Let me guess did something happen with your boyfriend?" Hiraguchi crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Maybe." Kasumi smiled at the memory of Ren kissing her.

"Oh." Hiraguchi said amused.

"What?" Kasumi tilted her head to the side confused.

"If I remember correctly the last time we talked you said that he wasn't your boyfriend." She stated pain as day.

Kasumi felt her cheeks go red. And started stuttering. "I um. Well. Thank you for today I'll see you next time Coach! She quickly ran.

"Were not done talking about this!." Hiraguchi called out to her. She then let out a chuckle.

"Nice to see that she's acting a bit like her old self. Now Sumire if only you could stop pretending to be your sister." She said in a sadder tone as she watched her from the window next to her. Hiraguchi's frown turned into a smirk seeing that Sumire's face was still red. "Maybe that boy will be the key."

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end I hope you enjoyed. I have a few more ideas for these two so I hope you'll read them. Whenever I get to it. And for anyone who wants to know my thought on the game. Let's just say that it has my vote for game of the year.


End file.
